fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Sorenson
Seth Andrew Sorenson is Kendra's younger brother, and one of the main protagonists of the Fablehaven series. Seth constantly gets into trouble. He is also very stubborn and hard-headed. In the Fablehaven series Fablehaven﻿ Seth and Kendra's parents go away on a cruise and leave them with their grandparents 'the Sorensons'. Seth goes into the woods without permission and finds an ivy shack. He enters, and sees the revolting Muriel. . She shows him Mendingo, a limberjack and makes Mendingo dance, then offers him some tea. At that point he runs through the woods and finds his rock pile which helps him find his way to the house. He tells Kendra. Later, Kendra uses him as a "hampster", and gets him to drink milk from the pie pan. The butterflies, dragonflies, hummingpirds, ect. are revealed to be fairies. Grandpa tells them all about Fablehaven { see book}. One night Grandpa introduces him to Maddox, a fairy broker. He then orders them to go to bed. They hear many noices, but do not get up, since Grandpa told them not to get up. The next morning Seth captures a fairy in a jar.He keeps her overnight. In the morning instead of finding a fairy he finds an imp! He gets turned into a deformed walrus because he turned a fairy into an imp unintentionally by holding her captive inside overnight. The family then has to go to Muriel the witch to change him back, and as a consequence one of the knots that binds the witch is lost. Against orders, Seth opens a window on Midsummer's Eve,since he sees a baby crying - it turns out to be a goblin in disguise, allowing magical creatures in the house. These creatures kidnap Lena and Grandpa Sorensen, and turn Dale into a lead statue. This leaves Seth and Kendra alone to find a way of rescuing them. They later have the help of Grandma Sorensen, after they unknot Muriel's last knot in order to free Grandma from her altered state as a chicken. They go to stop Muriel, but unfortunately Seth gets caught.. Seth is turned into an old man. The fairy Seth captured, gets turned back from an imp to a fairy, and uses magic to make Seth young again. ''Rise of the Evening Star'' Seth goes into a funeral home because he believes that there is a toad - like statue that will make the kobold in his and Kendra's school go away. He finds the statue and gives it half a dog biscuit, which it eats. After the statue eats the biscuit he bites Seth. The statue is really Olloch the Glutton, a demon. Seth has awakened him. He eventually grows strong enough to persue Seth in order to eat him. When he and Coulter Dixon are nearly killed by a Revenant, Coulter saves Seth, by using a fairy cocoon that engulfs the user, protecting them from outside influence. Olloch the Glutton swallows him, like a pill,and eventually Seth...comes out the other end, still in the cocoon, fulfilling Olloch's need to "eat" him. He then escapes from the cocoon and finds Kendra, who thought he had been killed by Olloch. Seth ends up using a powerful courage potion to confront the Revenant. He is successful in removing the cursed nail from the Revenant, defeating it. This allows Kendra and Warren to pass through the revenant's territory and enter the tower. In the confrontation, Seth becomes immune to magical fear that some dark beings radiate. He also gained the ability to see some elements of darkness that are hidden to others. Grip of the Shadow Plague Seth help the satyrs Newel and Doren steal gold from the nipsies. Seth saw Coulter as a shadow after he was turned by imps(dark fairies)into a shadowman, but nobody else could see him.Seth helped Tanu, Doren and Mendigo against the dark satyr Newel.'Seth helped Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson,Dale,and Warren to retrieve the artifact called the Chronometer at the Old Manor. Suddenly 5 minutes later Seth saw Ephira who turns his grandparents into shadowy figures. After Ephira turns his grandparents to shadows, Seth go into the kitchen and finds Dale but Dale is turned into a shadow just like his grandparents. Then Seth goes to the staircase and finds Warren frozen. He and Warren went upstairs but Warren fell and he was turned into a shadow by Ephira. Alone, Seth goes upstairs and he opens a door, enters a code which causes Patton Burgess to appear. The two of them successfully get out of the manor with Hugo the golem.Seth then helps the light creatures fight against the dark creatures ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary'' The family has to find the next artifact, the Translocator, before the Sphinx does and to find it they have to enter a sacred dragon sanctuary to find a key. But first they have to retrieve a first unicorn horn from the centuars. So Seth goes to the demon, Graulus, and asks him for help but Graulus tells him he's a shadow charmer. Seth then goes with Nero to steal the horn. He tricks the Mountain Troll guarding the Unicorn Horn into believing that it was all a prank and manages to slip away from the Centaurs and Nero gets him back home. When they form a team (not including Seth) goes to the sanctuary, Wyrmroost, to look for the second key. But Seth stowed away in Kendra's magic trans-dimensional knapsack and befriended a hermit troll named Bubda and they played Yahtzee. Later when the group discovered Seth they were furious but they didn't send him back. When they were captured by Thronis Seth managed to talk him into letting them live. ''Keys to the Demon Prison'' Seth first gets captured in a jar after trying to go gaseous and gets imprisoned in a Turkish preserve run by the Nagi Luna and The Sphinx. Then he escapes,and heals a dying Graulas,which inadvertantly makes Graulas powerful enough to take over the world,with that Graulas kills Coulter and Seth sets out to make things right. He frees Vanessa who drives him to the Singing Sisters.Seth meets the Singing Sisters who tell him the location of Vasilis, the legendary sword of light and darkness, along with how to convince the Totem Wall, the gaurdian of Vasilis, to let him through and try to get the sword. To achieve this feet he had to get by the Standing Dead, an army of skeletons and if you showed any fear to them they would sieze you and make you one of them. Next Seth set out with the vasilis to try to stop the demons from destroying the world. Seth gets his revenge on Graulas! Relationships Kendra Seth has the typical brother-sister relationship with Kendra. They tease each other, irritate the other, but in the end, they love and care for each other very much. His grandparents Seth loves his grandparents but has problems adhering to their rules, causing them no end of worry and grief. He tends to aggravate his grandfather more so, who has often threatened severe punishments to Seth, and was even prepared once to lock him in a cell for Seth's actions. Newel and Doren Seth met these two satyrs with Kendra in the first book when they stumbled upon the lair of an ogress. Since then, Seth has been good friends with these two rascals, who often solicit Seth's service in providing them with batteries for their handheld television. Other times, they hang out with Seth and play sports, but when Seth and Kendra ask for their help in serious situations, they dog out. But in the end, their friendship led them to following Seth (as well as "smokin' hot" Vanessa) and help save the world. Graulas Seth met Graulas in the third book, when the demon requested a word with him, impressed by Seth's triumph over the Revenant in the second book. Graulas provided key information that helped saved Fablehaven from the plague, and would later initiate Seth as a Shadow Charmer, the few times they conversed, acting something like a mentor to Seth. Alas, out of the goodness of his heart, Seth, acting on a promise to Graulas, cured him of his disease-ridden state, only to get burned when Graulas betrayed Seth, taking the Sands of Sanctity, the Translocater, and the Chronometer, and destroying the treaty, re-educating Seth that he, a demon, is pure, delieberate evil. Seth would eventually get revenge and kill Graulas. Powers and abilities Seth is a Shadow Charmer, his qualities beginning to emerge in Rise of the Evening Star and being stabilized and brought to full potency in Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary. While most of his family and friends are alienated by the dark origin of his powers, Seth has never used his abilities for evil. *Seth is immune to all magical manipulation of emotion, from magical fear to the guilt of stealing a unicorn horn. *Seth can perceive dark elements invisible to others. This later magnifies into being able to see anything invisible to others. *Seth can speak and understand the languages of dark creatures, from demons to trolls. *Seth can shade walk, meaning that away from bright light he is nearly invisible. *Seth is trusted more by dark creatures than other human, although the degree to which this is effective varies from creature to creature, demons in particular being immune to him, although he easily befriends the sky giant Thronis and the mountain troll Udnar *Seth has a link to undead creatures, being able to hear their minds and they his. The Sphinx (another shadow charmer) has explained that "and I are a link to life, and they will do anything to preserve that link." This makes it easy for Seth to command undead creatures ( such as wraithes), provided that they have sworn loyalty to him and are under the conditions he sets. *Seth, in combination with Kendra, is a dragon tamer. Many of Seth's abilities are never used in the series. The Sphinx, a more advanced shadow charmer, is able to plunge a room into darkness, release dizzy spells, and lower the temperature in the same room. He believes that Seth would be able to do this too, with practice. He has also hinted at other abilities, never revealed or used by Seth. Another key to Seth's abilities are without a doubt his courage and determination, as well as a mischivious streak. It should also be noted that every Shadow Charmer has his own unique ability; both the Sphinx's and Seth's have not been shown thus far. Family -Kendra Sorenson (Sister) -Stan Sorenson (Paternal Grandfather) -Ruth Sorenson (Paternal Grandmother) -Warren Burgess (Second Cousin) -Dale Burgess (Second Cousin) -Scott Sorenson (Father) -Marla Sorenson (Mother) -Hank Larsen (Maternal Grandfather) -Gloria Larsen (Maternal Grandmother) Category:Humans Category:Fablehaven characters Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters